1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative wearing apparel and more particularly to a reversible decorative hair ornament, which utilizes a power source, a light source, and fiber optics to provide a decorative effect thereto and a method for applying and making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative hair ornaments have been used for thousands of years. In the past, hair ornaments included polished stones, feathers, thread, fabric, metal and plastic. Only recently have hair ornaments began incorporating electrical components, such as fiber optics, and light sources to improve the aesthetic appeal of such hair ornaments, especially for youth.
Traditional hair ornaments utilizing fiber optics and light sources are characterized by a point of light, or points of light, at the end(s) of the fiber optic(s). A light source near a bundle of fiber optics shines a light through the length of each fiber optic until it ultimately exits from an end of the fiber optic. A major objective of these traditional hair ornaments is to prevent the light from exiting the fiber optic (also known as “bleed out”), except from the end of the fiber optic. Bleed-out light is light that is traveling in the cladding or slightly imperfectly down the core of the fiber. At some point this light will leave the fiber, since it is not in one of the modes of the wave guide. Accordingly, a coating is applied to the entire fiber optic, which prevents bleed-out of transmitted light. This “bleed-out” of light reduces the point of light at the end of the fiber optic.
It is also noted that the residual light emanating from the fiber bundle near the light source may never have even been in the fiber; it may be between the fibers, but it creates an (generally) unattractive glow from the fiber bundle near the light source.
An additional disadvantage is that traditional hair ornaments utilizing fiber optics may only be used on one side of the head due to the direction of the fiber optics protruding from the barrette.
Another disadvantage of traditional hair ornaments utilizing fiber optics is that the light only exits from a tip of the fiber optic. Full advantage of the light emitting properties of fiber optics has not been achieved.
What is needed is an illuminated fiber optic ornament that is capable of creating a line of light, with fiber optics that may be cut to optimize light emission, a reversible clip, a method for creating the illuminated ornament, a method of cutting the fiber optics to predetermined angles and lengths, and a method for applying the ornament to a user's hair.